


Insatiable

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Insatiable

He curled against Elijah’s naked body, his face pressed to the hollow of his throat. He could feel Elijah’s fingers moving through his hair and moaned in bliss. “Oh, _god_. I want to stay here forever.”

“No, you don’t,” Elijah murmured. “I **know** you, Sean. You’ll be busting a gut to be out doin’ that fucking dance you do in no time.”

“Uh **UH**!” Sean denied, shaking his head slowly as he nestled closer… loving the way Elijah’s body felt against his lips.

Elijah laughed. “You sound like Ally when she doesn’t want to go to bed.”

“No. I sound like me when I want to stay **in** bed.”

Elijah sighed and Sean pressed his lips against the soft curve of Elijah’s pectoral as it rose and fell.

They had just made the most electrifying love imaginable. Sean’s body still tingled all over. But even being utterly satisfied didn’t lessen his need to caress… to touch… to _merge_. “I’m insatiable,” he murmured.

“You want to go again **already**?” Elijah laughed.

Sean lifted his head. “I’m not talking about sex.”

Elijah’s fingers stilled.

Sean smiled slowly, and bent to kiss him. “I’m insatiable for _you_ ,” he whispered, “not for **sex** with you. To **be** with you… to feel you near me.”

“Dangerous thinking,” Elijah said. He stared past Sean thoughtfully. “It’s not that you can’t keep **me** … more that I can’t keep **you**.”

“But in a way you **do** ,” Sean told him. “My heart is in your keeping.”

“And mine’s in yours,” Elijah replied softly, “so why are you insatiable?”

Sean pondered the beauty of the face mere inches from his own and the brilliance of the spirit which lived within this body that he adored. “Maybe I’m not ‘in- _satiable_ ’, he whispered tenderly. “Maybe what I **am** is completely ‘in _love_ ’.”


End file.
